Mission de l'amour
by guarracia
Summary: Après une bagarre qui est devenu habituelle chez les deux mages rivaux , Erza décide de les punir sans se douter de la tournure que prendra les événements ... Yaoi ! Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Hiro Mashima


A la guilde fairy tail un combat battait son plein entre Grey et Natsu ...

Natsu : Tu me cherches le glaçon ?  
Grey : Tu te sens perdu l'allumette ?  
Natsu : Je vais t'en collais une l'igloo  
Grey : Essaye toujours tête à flammes...

Puis les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à se taper dessus, Erza qui les calma par un coup de poing après qu'ils aient renversés accidentellement son fraisier, accepta de leurs pardonner à condition que les deux rivaux partent en mission seuls et c'est elle qui choisira la dite mission.  
Pour la peine titania choisit une mission assez bizarre genre à les punir et ils n'avaient pas intérêt à s'y soustraire sinon gare à sa colère . Le lendemain matin, les deux mages se retrouvèrent à leurs points de rendez vous et prirent la route à pied pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise le dragon slayer . arrivés à destination, ils furent choqué d'apprendre la nature de la mission, ils doivent être en mode bunny boy et servir les clients dans un resto , le faisant sortir ainsi de la faillite , en attirant les gens , contre une modique récompense, le rose s'offusqua et s'est mis dans un tel état qui fit rire son compagnon qui ne le prit nullement mal et qui commença à se préparer.

Natsu : Ne me dit pas que tu vas porter ça ?  
Grey : Oui. Pourquoi pas ? *regard amusé*  
Natsu : Mais c'est indécent  
Grey : Et où est le problème ? Je te signale qu'on est là pour faire cette mission et je ne donne pas chère de notre peau si nous la laissons tomber.  
Natsu : Oui mais de là à porter ça *regarde de manière horrifiée le costume*  
Grey : *éclata de rire face au comportement de son ami*  
Natsu : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?  
Grey : Ta tête *rit toujours*  
Natsu : Elle a quoi ma tête ? Puis toi ça t'arrange l'exhibitionniste  
Grey : *ne releva pas sa parole* c'est vrai que le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est de te voir ainsi habillé  
Natsu : *rougis violemment puis commença à détailler du regard le brun, il se disait que finalement son costume lui allait bien et qu'il le trouvait sexy ... hein sexy ? Comment ai- je pu penser ça du congelé ? Mais je déraille ou quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Ces joues s'empourprèrent suite à cette idée et n'osa plus regarder en direction du brun*  
Grey : Natsu tu vas bien ?  
Natsu : Oui , pourquoi ?  
Grey : Tu es tout rouge ...  
Natsu : Non ... non ça va ... tourne toi le pervers que je me change *rouge cramoisi*  
Grey : D'accord *et encore une fois, il ne releva pas sa provocation*  
Natsu : C'est bon, je suis prêt *gêné*  
Grey : *se retourne et reste médusé, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé aussi beau, surtout avec les pommettes rosies, il le trouvait craquant. Craquant ? Voilà que je délire, je trouve le cerveau cramé craquant ? et puis quoi encore ? Je dois me soigner ... Il baissa les yeux puis repris la parole* Il nous faudrait voir avec le directeur, qu'elle sera la nature de notre travail ...  
Natsu : Comment ça la nature de notre travail *effaré*  
Grey : En cette tenue je me demande ce qu'il attend de nous exactement* air songeur*  
Natsu : Si quelqu'un me touche, je détruis tout...  
Grey : Ah pour ça je te fais confiance, quoique ...  
Natsu : Quoique quoi ?  
Grey : En cette tenue, je doute que tu fasses grande chose...  
Natsu : Pourquoi ?  
Grey : C'est clair qu'ils te sauteront dessus bien avant *en riant*  
Natsu : Tu t'es pas vu toi peut être...  
Grey : Oui, mais toi t'es plus mignon * eh merde, qu'est ce qui me prends à dire des conneries pareils*  
Natsu : *resta muet et abasourdi ... alors comme ça le brun le trouvait mignon, loin de le révulser, quelque part ça lui faisait plaisir *  
Grey : *ne donnant pas de temps au rose de répondre, prit le chemin de la salle pour récupérer son poste suivit d'un Natsu timide qui n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans son accoutrement chose qui l'amusait énormément*

Les deux jeunes gens servaient les clients dont certains étaient trop collants, d'autres trop pervers ou encore juste des gens qui s'amusait à embêter nos deux compères. Dans tous les cas les deux mages faisaient difficilement leurs travaux sous les regards ou agissements déplacés de certains clients. Le soir venu, le commanditaire leur offrit une chambre avec un lit double, les deux garçons restèrent pétrifiés à l'idée de dormir l'un à côté de l'autre mais Grey avança en premier et pris le lit fatigué par sa dure journée.

Natsu : le glaçon ?  
Grey : oui ?  
Natsu : pourquoi c'est toi qui prend le lit ?  
Grey : parce que je m'y suis installé en premier ... puis t'as le choix soit tu t'allonges à côté de moi soit tu dors par terre *d'un air las*  
Natsu : tu peux toujours rêvé si tu crois que je te laisserai profiter du lit tout seul...

Disant cela, le rose se jeta sur le lit et sans le faire exprès il frôla les attributs du brun qui vira au rouge instantanément, et sans crier gare tous les sentiments qu'il essaya de refouler durant la journée ont refais surface du coup Grey fut comme dans un état second ,il fondit sur Natsu tel un prédateur sur sa proie, tout se passa si vite que le rose n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva cloué au lit , Grey assis sur lui et qu'il avait pris possession de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avidement , au début le dragon slayer pensant qu'il l'agressait il se débattit mais le brun le maintenait fermement au lit , l'empêchant ainsi de réagir jusqu'à ressentir une réponse favorable de la part de l'allumette qui l'encouragea à continuer . il commença à le déshabiller doucement admirant au passage son corps nu et fît de même pour lui, il entreprit de le caresser et de le lécher pour le goûter, puis sentant l'excitation les submerger tous les deux et voyant qu'ils bandaient , il prit un doigt qu'il avait humidifié au départ et l'introduis dans l'intimité de son amant qui grimaçait suite à ce contact puis quand il commençait à s'y habituer, il ajouta un second puis les retira et y introduit sa verge , il attendit qu'il l'accepte à son tour puis commença de doux vas et viens que le rose appréciât et le démontrait en bougeant son bassin tout en s'agrippant aux draps , voyant cela le mage de glace accéléra le rythme puis tira le rose , le collant ainsi à lui augmentant la vitesse et la force du mouvement, les deux mages avaient les corps à l'unisson qui brillaient de sueur, Leur souffle se mélangeait, les gémissements faisaient écho, les joues en feu , ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux , allant à un rythme endiablé jusqu'à atteindre la délivrance en criant et se cambrant en basculant leur tête en arrière , avant de s'effondrer sur le lit essoufflés. Le brun s'approcha de son amant lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres puis s'étala à ses côtés, ses mains sur son torse essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Grey : Natsu ?  
Natsu : Hm...  
Grey : Je t'aime ...  
Natsu : Tu le penses vraiment ?  
Grey : De tout mon être je te dirai oui mon dragounet *lui souris*  
Natsu : *fit son beau sourire au brun* moi aussi l'exhibitionniste je t'aime ...

Grey se rapprocha doucement du rose puis le prit dans ses bras, avant d'être transportés dans les bras de Morphée...

Leur mission dura ainsi 3 jours puis furent généreusement récompensée. de retour à la guilde, Erza remarqua le changement des deux rivaux qui lui ont avoués la nature des sentiments qui les relient, elle les félicitèrent, puis une fête fût donner en leurs honneur pour célébrer leur mise en couple et aussi la fin de bagarres répétitifs qui détruisaient à chaque fois la moitié du bâtiment.

1 | 4


End file.
